User blog:YoshiRocker13/Ionix's Dick Sticks Season 2 Review
It's time to review Ionix's second season of Dick Sticks. Does it hold up? Let's find out. Episode 1: COFFEE TIME I'd rather consider this episode as more like a day in the life of Blue, Red, and their girlfriends. The jokes in this episode were rather giggle worthy, and I did like that anti-climax at the end. It's nice to see more interactions between the group, and shows that even girls like Stacy have some sort of intelligence. So I guess all I can say is that this episode is a good read, and if you've got a few minutes to kill, this is your spot. 7 out of 10 Episode 2: A DAY WITH LORD TOURETTES To be honest, Ballad of Lord Tourettes wasn't exactly a day in the life of Lord Tourettes but rather a love story. However, this episode I think should've been that episode instead of the other. I'd likely however consider this more of a Dick Figures episode with more LT sprinkled in. The ending managed to weird me out a little yet, but worked fine. This episode works fine enough, but I only wish it had more jokes. 6 out of 10' Episode 3: WWDD WTF does WWDD mean again? I'm not sure, but this episode somewhat bored me. Personally I don't care about the DICKS club, or the other club, they just kinda bore me. This episode felt more like a criminal attack with weird unknown shit happening here and there. Again, more of a fantasy adventure mixed with everyday crimes. It would've worked fine, if I had more liking for the DICKS group, which in this case, I really don't. 5 out of 10 Episode 4: OBOES BI THE KARATE MASTER Oboes and Absinthe were pretty badass girls in this episode. I really loved the 1979 reference joke, and I almost loved the suspension on what the heck was even going on. In fact, the plot went from being random to being suspensful, and that's something I enjoy when it comes to Dick Figures. Overall, I really enjoyed this episode. 8 out of 10 Episode 5: THE CHICKS ARE JUST COOL Great, another episode with DICKS and VAGINA. Like I said earlier, I really don't care about these groups. Granted there were some good giggles in this episode, mainly from Absinthe and a couple of the boys, but at first, I thought episode seems more like a BOYS vs GIRLS episode. Thank god this wasn't anything like a BOYS vs GIRLS episode. I just have one question. The title of this episode is called THE CHICKS ARE JUST COOL, yet to be honest the girls don't do anything THAT exciting. Overall, it's pretty mediocre. 5 out of 10 Episode 6: JK-47 First off, Red and Derek, despite their stupidity, felt unlikable in this episode. The introduction to be honest just felt pretty lazy to me. One thing I loved in this episode was the ending, in how Pink shows the guys her naked boobs. Thank god this didn't turn out to be a major 'Everything Bad Happens to Blue' episode. Overall, I liked this episode. 6 out of 10 Episode 7: BUXOM BATTLES I adore this episode. Violet and Oboes were the biggest stars here. Their jokes are top notch and Blue and Pink fit perfectly in the first scene of this episode. One problem I had however was that I found the plot to be a little bit too complicated. But overall, this episodes was just... awesome. 9 out of 10 Episode 8: GET A CLUE LIKE US First off, this C.J character is a fucking bitch, I didb't care damn it, C.J just kind of annoyed me. I suppose the jokes the girls made about Red and Lord Tourettes were funny, but the fighting scenes felt forced. Overall, it's pretty average. 6 out of 10 Episode 9: SMALL LITTLE ELF A continuation of the previous episode. I'll definitley say the fighting is a little bit better than the previous episode, thanks to Violet stabbing CJ's eyelid. The final duel however was bland. I dunno, but isn't girls holding katanas just not that interesting anymore? That doesn't mean Violet and Oboes are bad characters, it's just kind of been done. 6 out of 10 Episode 10: PHOSPHORUS BROMIDE Eeeeehhhhhhh, this episode was weird. I mean, I don't like the fact that Red and Derek are feeling like idiots once again, not exactly making them unlikable, it just didn't make me laugh a whole lot. Also, I didn't really like the whole thing going on about Oboes' boobs, it just pretty much led to nothing. Overall, this episode bored me. 4 out of 10 Episode 11: MMXIV: THE MUSICAL Seeing Red try to perform a song sequence and Blue correcting every single bit of it was hilarious to watch. I loved the cameo of Ionix at the beginning of the episode, but I only wished this song maybe made it's own new song like Bath Rhymes. The ending was also a really awesome ending as well. 10 out of 10 Episode 12: ANTICLIMAX It's a love story, ish? I've got really nothing to say. This episode confused me a lot whether it's either a love story or a history story. Again, it's like this episode goes for a more sexual type pleasure, which is something I usually get interested in. The story itself however I didn't exactly find interesting. Overall, nice finale, but could have been better. 6 out of 10 Overall This season gets a 6 out of 10 for me. There were some good bits in this season, and also some bad bits as well. But if you've got a few minutes to kill, this is a decent way to go. BEST EPISODE: MMXIV: THE MUSICAL WORST EPISODE: PHOSPHORUS BROMIDE Category:Blog posts